Harry Potter and the High School Musical
by SuperFantastic
Summary: AUDITIONS ARE UP! On a visit to NYC, Dumbledore sees the musical, RENT, and is inspired to put the show on at Hogwarts. Drama and hilarity ensue as Harry Potter and Co. struggle to put on a HS musical. Warning: contains fashion, drugs and rock n' roll.
1. Welcome to New York

_**Author's Note**: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!_

_Also, I pretty much ignored the plots of Rowling's books, so Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Cedric Diggory are still alive. Snape still teaches potions at Hogwarts, Fred and George are still students, and Voldemort is...hiding out in a cave in Afghanistan. (Just kidding on the last one). Please enjoy!_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the High School Musical**

By SuperFantasic

Chapter I:

"Welcome to New York"

(A.k.a. _Snape's on a Plane_)

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his seat with a contented sigh. He gently swirled the glass of Bordeaux in his hand and took a sip. He stared at the sea of clouds outside the small window as all of his worries and anxieties melted away.

"Life certainly is peaceful at thirty thousand feet in the air," he thought to himself with a little smile. Dumbledore was currently on his way to the centennial United Nations of Wizards conference, which was being held in New York this year.

The UNW was an organization founded by an international group of wizards and witches in the early part of the 20th century to promote unity and peace among the great wizarding nations of the world. They met annually in different cities around the world. Britain's representative was, of course, the Prime Minister of Magic. However, Cornelius Fudge was unable to attend this year due to pressing personal matters. Thus, he kindly asked his good friend and internationally-respected wizard, Dumbledore, to go in his stead. Dumbledore had quite happily agreed, as he had never been to New York, and thought it would be a nice vacation during Hogwarts' summer break. It was announced earlier in the year that, as part of the war against (Voldemort's) terrorism, new bills would be passed to promote Muggle tolerance and appreciation. Under the new Muggle-Acceptance laws, wizards and witches would be encouraged to experience Muggle lifestyles and technology, as well as live harmoniously with Muggles and Muggle-born wizards. To promote these new laws, the coordinators of the UNW had arranged for all conference attendees to travel to New York via Muggle transportation, and to stay in Muggle accommodations. Hence, Dumbledore found himself flying first-class onboard British Airways, sipping wine and enjoying the view, on his way to the States.

Dumbledore glanced at the man sitting next to him, who was none other than his trusty friend, Severus Snape. The invitation to the conference was for two, so Dumbledore—feeling that Snape desperately needed a vacation—kindly requested his company. At the moment, Snape was scowling his way through a copy of the in-flight magazine and muttering indistinguishably to himself. "He'll enjoy himself yet," Dumbledore thought. He picked up the magazine before him and flipped it open to the in-flight entertainment section. He had recently begun to appreciate Muggle cinema, and thought it would be a wonderful way to pass the time. Dumbledore scanned the descriptions of in-flight films and finally selected the "…charming and witty adaptation of Alan Bennett's play." It was smart and British, which was the way he liked things to be.

In no time, the British Airways Boeing 777 was touching down at JFK International Airport. After customs, Dumbledore and Snape made their way to the luggage carousels. They picked up their bags and proceeded to look around for transportation to the hotel. They spotted a man with a sign that read UNW and walked over to him. The man was muscular under a tattered military jacket. He was bald with dark brows and an unshaven face. He introduced himself as Travis, the Taxi Driver, and stared with piercing eyes at Dumbledore's peculiar appearance. He ushered them to a shiny black Lincoln town car and placed their luggage in the trunk.

"So, you guys British or somethin'?" he asked with a heavy Brooklyn accent, as he pulled onto the highway.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered politely, as Snape merely glared at the man.

"First time in the States?" Travis questioned.

"Yes," Dumbledore answered.

"Welcome to New Yawk fuckin' City!" Travis said, "you guys are gonna love it here. Trust me, ya won't wanna fuckin' leave." He let out a whoop, rolled down the windows and lit up a cigarette. Dumbledore leaned back and closed his eyes. Snape glared furiously first at Dumbledore for persuading him to come along, then at the taxi driver for being obnoxious and crass, and finally proceeded to scowl out the window at the approaching Manhattan skyline. They had just arrived, and Snape was already dreading the week ahead.

Travis weaved the car in and out of the rush-hour traffic, muttering an endless stream of expletives while alternately smoking, honking, and making rude hand gestures at other drivers. The traffic was barely crawling, as he impatiently maneuvered the car towards their final destination.

"Times Square is fuckin' crazy during rush-hour…muthafuckas don' fuckin' know how ta drive...fuckin' tourists everywhere…" Travis muttered as he drove up Broadway. Snape, who was staring out the window, blinked in surprise as they came upon the blinding neon lights of Times Square. Dumbledore looked out of his window at the bustling throngs of pedestrians weaving through the streets in the evening dusk. There were men selling food off of little carts, street musicians performing, tourists taking pictures, people talking on cell phones, vendors covertly trying to sell pirated handbags and DVDs… Dumbledore had never seen such energy and diversity all in one place. It was all so exciting! He could not wait to do some sightseeing.

After what seemed like hours, the car finally pulled up before the hotel.

"The W, Times Square, gentlemen," Travis announced with a flourish as he opened the passenger door. A uniformed valet immediately appeared and picked up their luggage as the doorman held the door.

"So, see ya tomorrow, bright an' early at 9:30," Travis said, consulting the itinerary provided by UNW.

"Yes, thank you very much. See you tomorrow," replied Dumbledore.

As Travis drove off, Dumbledore and Snape entered the elevator and rode up to the lobby. They exited and found themselves in a modern, rectangular space. The lighting was dim and warm. There was a bar in the corner and ambient music playing, as beautiful men and women talked and lounged on ivory leather chairs. Dumbledore and Snape couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious among all these chic, well-dressed people. They quickly made their way over to Reception, which was at the far end of the lobby. UNW had already arranged everything, and all Dumbledore really had to do was pick up the room key.

"You're in 3412, Mr. Dumbledore," said the concierge as he handed Dumbledore the keycard. Dumbledore stared for a moment at the card, then thanked the man and walked towards the elevators, followed by Snape. When they reached their room, both men stared at the door. There was no keyhole; instead, there was a black box with a slot at the top. Dumbledore figured the card should go into the slot and inserted it in. A red light blinked and the door remained shut. He looked quizzically at Snape, who shrugged wearily. Dumbledore tried again, and again, flipping the card in different directions. The door remained locked. Snape gave a loud, impatient sigh, pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Alohomora_." The light on the box turned green as the lock clicked. Dumbledore frowned at Snape as he marched into the room. The room was modern and minimalist like the rest of the hotel. The walls were slate and the bathroom was sectioned off with a frosted glass walls and a sliding door. Two twin beds stood against the wall, facing a large, flat-screen TV. A desk sat against large windows. A letter addressed to Dumbledore was on the desk.

"Dear honorable guest, welcome to the centennial UNW conference, held this year in New York City! We sincerely hope you will enjoy your stay with us…etc." The welcome letter was followed by an itinerary as well as a list of recommended restaurants, places to visit, and things to do in New York. Dumbledore looked over the itinerary. The UNW conference began at 10:00AM, followed by lunch, then "Free Time" for the rest of the day. The rest of the week looked the same, with a cocktail party here and a black-tie gala there.

"Lot's of free time for sightseeing, then!" Dumbledore thought happily. He ordered dinner for two and spent the rest of the evening ignoring Snape's attitude and playing with the TV remote.

* * *

_**SuperFantastic** says: Did anyone catch the reference to_ Taxi Driver _and_ The History Boys_? (wink wink) Let me know what you think of the story so far!_


	2. Queer Eye for the Straight Guy

_**Author's Note**: _This_ story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!__

* * *

_

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantasic

Chapter II:

"Queer Eye for the Straight Guys"

The next morning, Travis drove Dumbledore and Snape to the UNW conference, which proved to be extremely boring and uneventful. A series of laws were passed and a lecture was given about Muggle lifestyles. After the conference, Dumbledore decided to take a tour of Manhattan onboard one of the red double-decker tour buses. He dragged Snape along as the bus circled all over the city. The Muggle tourists on board stared at the odd couple. Some even took a few pictures, making Snape's mood even worse. Dumbledore bought a Polaroid camera and had pictures snapped of him and Snape at just about every single tourist hot-spot: on top of the Empire State Building, in Grand Central Station, at Central Park, on the Circle Line, at the Statue of Liberty…etc. Dumbledore thoroughly enjoyed himself, and even Snape's foul mood could not dampen his spirits.

The next day, after the conference, Dumbledore decided that he and Snape needed some better Muggle clothes, in order to better integrate into Muggle society. He asked Travis to take them to a nice department store, and the taxi driver happily obliged.

"'Bout time, too!" He said. "No offense, but ya look like fuckin' Merlin or somethin'! Now maybe they dress like that over where you're from, but hey—this is New Yawk, the fuckin' capital of fashion!" Dumbledore thought it was a great compliment to be compared to Merlin, the ancestor of all wizards; however, he was not quite sure that Travis meant it in a positive way. They pulled up in front of Barneys, and spent the rest of the afternoon going up and down Fifth Avenue. With the help of an extremely fashionable salesman, Dumbledore had selected several light, breezy pieces. His own robes were much too heavy for the summer heat, and he was glad to upgrade to some fine cottons and seersuckers.

"That's hot right now," the salesman commented. "That preppy, beachy, week-in-Ibiza-look," he nodded with approval, "very Seventies, very colorful, very glam…" Snape, on the other hand, was adamantly against wearing color, and vetoed everything the salesman pulled out for him with a scowl.

"It's just not you, is it?" the salesman said, shaking his head and looking at the peach colored linen shirt in his hand. "No problem, I know, I know, you're the minimalist black-and-white kinda guy," he said, as he looked Snape up and down. "Is that Ford, what you're wearing? Very sexy, very tailored," he said, gesturing at Snape's usual black ensemble. Snape raised an eyebrow; did the salesman just call him "sexy?"

"I'm thinking some Helmut Lang…yeah, lean, dark, and sexy…oh and maybe some Dior…and shoes…we need shoes!" the salesman gushed excitedly. Snape sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_

* * *

_

_**SuperFantastic** says: Let me know what you think of the story so far!_


	3. Party Like it's 1775!

_**Author's Note**: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantasic

Chapter III:

"Party like it's 1775!"

The following evening was the Centennial UNW Celebration Gala. It proved to be a spectacularly glamorous evening, attended by the most beautifully dressed wizards and witches. The grand reception hall at the Metropolitan Museum of Art was transformed into a magnificent ballroom, resplendent with Rococo decadence. The high ceilings were enchanted to look like the heavens, complete with shifting celestial bodies and rosy-cheeked cherubs who would wink and giggle at the guests below. Many guests were dressed in 18th century costumes to match the theme of the party. Witches wore tightly corseted gowns of all colors, with gigantic panniers that made their skirts extend and billow all around them. Many wore perfectly coiffed, tall, powdered wigs in the fashion of Marie-Antoinette, but bewitched, of course, to be able to change colors and morph into various extravagant styles every hour. Many wizards were handsomely dressed in the fashions of Louis XV, with beautiful brocade jackets and breeches, masks and jeweled pumps. Pretty pastel and chocolate confections piled high and tempting on long gilded tables. Invisible waiters swirled around the ballroom with glistening trays of hors d'oeuvres. Champagne poured endlessly from a huge fountain as guests liberally refilled their crystal flutes.

Dumbledore loved the gala. He was constantly meeting new people; enjoying entertaining and witty conversations. He wore a stunning Alexander McQueen cape (bought at Barney's), and truly looked like the magnificent wizard that he was. He received endless compliments, and everybody wanted to be seen with him. Other guests listened enraptured as he recounted everything from his adventures as headmaster at Hogwarts to his opinions on the Wizard Stock Exchange.

Snape, on the other hand, was about as unpopular as Dumbledore was popular. He had tried on all the new clothes that he bought, but felt awkward and uncomfortable in Muggle fashions. As a result, he showed up in his usual black robes, his hair limp and unwashed. So Snape stood alone, looking dismally unattractive, by the champagne fountain, watching beautiful revelers glide past him in blurs of silk and color. He was reminded, painfully, of his high school days at Hogwarts. He felt like he was reliving his senior year Yule Ball all over again. An image of himself as a teenager flashed through his mind – thin, greasy, self-conscious…standing by the punch bowl trying to drink the night away.

Snape sighed as he took a sip of champagne. He wished the party would end already and that Travis would come to take them back to the hotel. He was tired, embarrassed and out-of-place. He wished he were back in his dark, stone dungeons, away from all these noisy people; there he would be free to brew potions to his heart's content, with nothing but the cold, dank air as his companion.

"But do you really want to live like that?" said a little voice in his head. "Do you really want to be ugly and alone for the rest of your life?" Snape took another swig of champagne. "I hate this," he thought pathetically. He downed the rest of the champagne and muttered drunkenly, "It's time for a change…"

* * *

_**SuperFantastic** says: Thanks for the reviews! To **UCanRideMeLikeUrFireboltDraco**, your name cracks me up and you will definitely see Snape in Dior Homme soon!_ _To **The Devil in Prada**, van Noten and Demuelemeester are excellent choices, too! I'll keep that in mind!_

_Also, I will be going back to NYC for a day tomorrow, so no new chapter till Sunday! Stay warm:)_


	4. Queer Eye for the Straight Guy part deux

_**Author's Note**: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**SuperFantastic **says: I couldn't resist, here's one more chapter before I go. To **iDIGdiggory4eva,** I agree he is hot. You will see sexy Cderic and all the other Hogwarts Hotties in chapter 6. Stay tuned! _

* * *

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantasic

Chapter IV:

"Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" (_part deux_)

The following day, after the usual morning conference, Dumbledore wanted to do some sightseeing around Lower Manhattan. Snape, who was still hung-over from the night before, adamantly refused. Dumbledore's cheerful mood coupled with the psychedelic coral shirt he was sporting was enough to make Snape nauseous. He was nursing a terrible headache from drinking entirely too much Dom Perignon and the last thing he wanted to do was get _dim sum _in Chinatown with Dumbledore.

"Come now, Severus," Dumbledore cajoled. "We have yet to explore Lower Manhattan! Don't you want to see the Financial District, stroll the streets of Little Italy, or do some shopping in SoHo?"

"No," Snape replied flatly. "I want to take a nap and stay in this room all day." Dumbledore sighed. Snape was just so anti-social sometimes.

"Very well," he said. "But you _will_ meet me for dinner later. I'll call you to let you know where and when." Without another word, he tossed Snape a cell phone and walked out the door.

Snape looked with disgust at the small Muggle device, threw it aside, and flopped down on the bed. He absent-mindedly flipped through the W Hotel brochure, checking out the amenities. "_Away Spa_," he read. "_Indulge your senses in our exclusive therapeutic massage…emerge radiant, relaxed, and rejuvenated_." He considered his throbbing headache and figured that he could definitely use some relaxation and rejuvenation. He grabbed the keycard and cell phone and headed down to the spa.

After 90 minutes of shiatsu, Snape was in total heaven. He had never felt so good in his life. His complexion was fresh and radiant, his skin glowed, and he even felt better on the inside. From now on, he vowed to make massages a routine part of his life. After he gave the receptionist his room number for the bill, she handed him a card. Snape looked at the small card, which read in bold letters, _bumble & bumble_. He flipped it over and read, "_50 percent off all b&b salon hair treatments for first-time customers!_"

"You should try it," said the receptionist. "Ask for Guillaume, he's really fabulous," she said with a smile. "Well why not," thought Snape. The massage left him in such a good mood, he felt like he was ready for anything.

_

* * *

_

Snape sat at the bar in STK in the Meatpacking District. He was supposed to meet Dumbledore here for dinner at 7 o'clock. It was already ten-past. He fidgeted anxiously as a group of pretty Muggles walked past and gave him the "Manhattan once-over." He ran a hand nervously through his hair and caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass behind the bar. He thought he looked quite different after his haircut. The stylist at bumble & bumble certainly took liberties in styling Snape's hair. Admittedly, he cut more off than Snape wanted, but it didn't look half bad.

"We want layers, _n'est-ce pas_?" the stylist, Guillaume, had said in a heavy French accent. "_Peut-être_ some color too…_oui,_ for to make young and sexxxy!" The result was a shaggy, tousled look—reminiscent of the Beatles circa 1970. Instead of a dull black, Snape's hair was lightened to a deep chestnut with natural tonal highlights.

Snape looked at himself again in the mirror. He was still unmistakably himself, just better. He had finally ditched his black wizard robes in favor of something more urban and casual. Tonight he chose a pair of charcoal trousers and a monochromatic gray striped shirt by Hugo Boss. His sleeves were rolled up and he looked quite chic, leaning against the bar with a martini in his hand.

Dumbledore finally arrived and almost did not recognize Snape. He was rendered speechless for a moment and could only stare in surprise at Snape's new and improved look. Finally he recovered and managed say, "You look quite dashing tonight, Severus!" Snape was a bit embarrassed and muttered a "thanks" and proceeded to be engrossed in reading the menu until the waiter came.

During dinner, Dumbledore talked incessantly about his day, periodically shooting amused looks at Snape. Over cappuccinos, Dumbledore pulled out two tickets and laid them on the table.

"What's this?" said Snape.

"Theatre tickets," replied Dumbledore, "for tomorrow evening. It will be our last night in New York," he finished with a twinge of regret.

"We're attending the theatre?" Snape said incredulously. Needless to say, he was not exactly a patron of the performing arts. Especially _Muggle_ performing arts.

"I was told by several wizards that we simply could not leave without seeing at least one Broadway show," Dumbledore said. "They recommended this one. '_Don't miss the electrifying rock opera, _Rent_, an exceptionally poignant and brilliant look at the hardships of Muggle life_,' says _The Wizard Playbill_," Dumbledore quoted dramatically.

"Oh, a _musical_ about _Muggles_. How _positively_ thrilling," Snape said sarcastically. Dumbledore looked sternly at Snape.

"Don't even think about not showing up, Severus!"

* * *

_**SuperFantastic **says: Thanks for the glowing reviews! To **FashionWhore**, love your name! To **mendxmyxbrokenxwingsx** thanks for the input! I want to stick to the_ Harry Potter _characters so "Janice" won't be making an appearance. Sorry!_


	5. RENT!

_**Author's Note**: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantasic

Chapter V:

"RENT!"

Thankfully, there was no conference on their last day in New York. Dumbledore and Snape spent most of the day visiting various museums and galleries uptown. After viewing extensive collections of art, they both concluded that Muggle art simply could not compare to Wizard art. All those fine, classical paintings were beautiful, but extremely boring. None of them moved or talked! They were just so _flat _and _quiet._ And as for the modern art, well that was something different all together.

In the evening, they returned to the hotel to change for the show. Snape showered and remembered to wash his hair with his new _b&b Seaweed Shampoo (for Oily Hair)_. He scrunched a bit of product into his hair just as Guillaume had shown him and left it to air dry. He complimented his tousled 'do with a sleek, perfectly tailored black suit by Dior Homme. He looked quite smart as he lounged in the lobby, waiting for Travis to pick them up.

Dumbledore chose a beautiful Armani suit. However, because of his extremely long hair and beard, he looked rather like a homeless man in fancy clothes. But since this was Manhattan, he could get away with it. People generally assumed that his appearance could only mean one thing: that he was an eccentric but extremely successful artist, most likely of the "large installation" variety.

Travis arrived and gave a whistle when he saw the two men. "Well aren't you two lookin' fine. The City's rubbin' off on ya!" he said with a grin. He chauffeured them down Seventh Avenue, amid the bright, flashing lights of the Theater District. He turned on 40th Street and pulled up in front of what looked like a derelict apartment building. At Dumbledore's questioning look, Travis quickly responded, "Oh, it's jus' made ta look that way, ya know, goin' with da theme of da musical." He pointed up, and sure enough, there was a large glowing sign that read "RENT" in bold letters. "Enjoy!" Travis said as he opened the door.

The theatre was quite crowded but Dumbledore and Snape had excellent seats. Both men flipped through the playbill while waiting for the show to begin. "Ahh, here is a synopsis of the story," Dumbledore said.

_"Set in New York City's gritty East Village, the revolutionary rock opera RENT tells the story of a group of bohemians struggling to live and pay their rent. "Measuring their lives in love," these starving artists strive for success and acceptance while enduring the obstacles of poverty, illness and the AIDS epidemic."_

"It sounds so brilliant!" Dumbledore said excitedly.

"It sounds so melodramatic," Snape said at the same time. The lights dimmed and as the band started tuning. Mark enters stage left: _"December 24th, 9PM Eastern Standard Time. Here on in, I shoot without a script…"

* * *

_

_"…No day but today!" _The curtain fell to thunderous applause. The cast took their bows and received a standing ovation. Dumbledore absolutely loved it. He may not have understood all the jokes, but he was so engaged that he still laughed and cried at all the right moments. Even Snape's cold heart was somewhat moved during the poignant death of one of the characters. He left the theater with the Finale echoing in his ears as Dumbledore hummed the theme song, "Seasons of Love."

The next day, Dumbledore and Snape packed their bags and checked out of the W. Travis drove them back to JFK International Airport and bid them goodbye. "You'd better come back real soon!" he shouted with a grin as Dumbledore and Snape walked towards the airport. Dumbledore turned and waved goodbye and Snape gave a small nod.

On the plane, Dumbledore's thoughts kept going back to the musical from the night before. He was really moved by the music and the story. "Wasn't it just brilliant?" he commented to Snape.

"It was alright, for a Muggle production," Snape said.

"Well I absolutely loved it," Dumbledore stated. "I wish I could take all of our students to see it. It's quite an insightful look at an aspect of Muggle life, don't you agree? Perfect for Muggle Studies and promoting the new Muggle-Acceptance laws." Suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes lit up with an idea and a broad smile spread across his face.

* * *

_**SuperFantastic** says: Let me know what you think of the story so far! To **Evita the Akita, **I've already cast the characters but don't worry, I never planned on Harry Potter as Mark!_


	6. Back to School

_**Author's Note**: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantasic

Chapter VI:

"Back-to-school"

Harry Potter sat contentedly in the train compartment that he shared with his best friends. He was on his way back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Hermione Granger was chatting animatedly about the cruise that she took with her parents over the summer. Ron Weasley was rolling his eyes because he simply could not understand why Muggles would want to stay on a ship for three weeks. Ginny Weasley was discussing Quidditch with Neville Longbottom, who was terrible at sports and currently trying to pretend that he understood what she was saying. Suddenly, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, burst into the compartment, laughing.

"We just fed Jordan with our latest creation," Fred said with a gleam in his eye.

"And his whole face swelled up and turned blue!" finished George, and the twins burst into fits of laughter.

"Never eat anything they give you," Ron muttered.

Just then, the compartment door slid open, revealing Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin posse. "Well, well, looks like Potter and his pathetic friends have made it back for another year!" he said with a snicker. "Are you trying out, Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Trying out for what?" Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't tell me you don't know," Malfoy said condescendingly. "Well I suppose you're just not important enough. Father told me as soon as it was announced, and I've been training with a private instructor all summer." He looked down at Harry and his friends with disdain. "Of course, they're only going to choose the best, which won't include you!" The Slytherins laughed as they followed Malfoy back to their own compartment.

"What the hell is Malfoy talking about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I hope it's not another Tournament or something…"

* * *

When the students arrived at Hogwarts, they were ushered into the Great Hall for the annual welcome feast. The first-years were lined up, waiting to be sorted. Harry's eyes swept over the staff table and rested on Dumbledore, who gave him a wink. Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was also looking at the staff table. "Where's Snape?" he asked his friend Blaise Zabini.

"I don't see him, maybe he's late…oh wait, is that--" Zabini began. Malfoy followed his gaze.

"My god! It can't be--" Malfoy gasped.

"It is!" exclaimed Zabini.

"Did Snape get a _haircut_?!" At Malfoy's shrill statement, the entire Slytherin table turned their eyes toward Snape, who was calmly sipping a glass of wine at the staff table.

"Did he get highlights?!" squealed Pansy Parkinson.

"His hair isn't greasy!" Gregory Goyle said incredulously.

"He's even got new robes on!" Theodore Nott pointed out. "And they're nice, too!"

"Wow, Professor Snape actually looks good," Vincent Crabbe said in amazement. The other Slytherins nodded in agreement. Just then, Dumbledore stood up to make his usual welcome speech.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I have a few announcements to make. There will be a few changes this year at Hogwarts. All Quidditch games and practices will be cancelled for the year." At that statement, loud groans of disappointment and angry shouts of protest erupted from the student body.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison.

"What the hell!" cried Harry, who practically lived for Quidditch.

"Why?!" shouted Cedric Diggory, who was the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. "Quidditch is cancelled because I have something far more exciting planned for this year. I am certain that you are all aware of the new Muggle-Acceptance laws?"

Several Slytherins rolled their eyes. Harry looked questioningly at Hermione, who whispered, "This summer, the United Nations of Wizards passed several new laws that encourages people in the wizarding community to experience Muggle lifestyles and technology, and to live harmoniously with Muggles and Muggle-born wizards."

"Ohh," said Harry. "I wonder what pure-blooded wizards think of that," he said, glancing over at Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

"Well, they had better go along with it," said Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron added, "otherwise, you're practically telling the world that you're a Death Eater. And nobody wants to get sent to Azkaban for the sake of You-Know-Who." Harry shuddered at the mention of his mortal enemy. At the front of the Great Hall, Dumbledore continued to speak.

"To promote these new laws—as well as inter-house unity—," he paused and looked, first at the Slytherins, and then at the Gryffindors, "—this year, Hogwarts will be presenting a Muggle musical!" he announced with a beaming smile. "I strongly encourage all students to participate in this exciting opportunity. You will find more detailed information waiting for you in your common rooms. Auditions will begin in two weeks. And now, without further ado--" the large banquet tables were suddenly piled with all sorts of delicious dishes. "Enjoy!" Dumbledore said with a flourish.

The Great Hall was buzzing as students rapidly began discussing the change of events. At the Gryffindor table, Neville Longbottom was chatting excitedly. "A musical!" he exclaimed. "That's such a brilliant idea! My gran' took me to see a musical once in London. Something about a phantom who was in love with a beautiful opera singer. It was really great!" he gushed. "I definitely want to try out! Hopefully there will be a lot of dancing!" It was no secret that Neville, who was basically a complete failure at most things, was actually quite a proficient dancer. This was a fact that he made clear at the Yule Ball, where he out-danced just about everyone else in his house.

"I think it sounds stupid," Harry said miserably. Fred and George nodded in agreement. "I'd much rather play Quidditch than sing songs and dance on stage in front of the entire school."

"Yeah, that sounds terrible," Ron muttered. "What was Dumbledore thinking? Making us go through something like that…"

"Well I happen to agree with Neville," Hermione responded. "I think it's a great way to spread awareness and educate narrow-minded students about Muggles. Besides, Hogwarts definitely needs to work on inter-house unity," she finished with a pointed look at Harry.

"Well Dumbledore's dreaming if he thinks that I'm going to be friends with Malfoy because of a stupid musical," Harry stated stubbornly.

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was bragging about how he had been preparing for the auditions all summer. "I'm definitely going to try out for the lead," he said. "Mother says that I have the voice of an angel, and Father says that the judges would be making a huge mistake if they don't choose me!" he said proudly. "Are you trying out Blaise?" he asked his friend.

"I don't know," Zabini said doubtfully. "I don't really sing, you know? Besides, I heard that it's a musical about _Muggles_," he said with disgust.

"Well, Father says that the smartest thing to do now is to just go along with it," said Malfoy. "Otherwise, people might suspect that you're a Death Eater."

"I want to try out, too," Crabbe said with excitement.

"_You?_" Malfoy said with a look of disdain. "Can you even read music?" he said scornfully. Zabini and Nott burst out laughing. Crabbe looked a bit crestfallen.

"But I like to sing…" he muttered dejectedly.

At the adjoining table, the Ravenclaws were busy discussing the upcoming musical as well. "A musical…that sounds so exciting," Luna Lovegood said dreamily. "I think I may want to try out."

"Yeah it does," agreed Cho Chang.

"You should try out, Cho," said Roger Davies. "You're so pretty I bet you'd get any part you wanted!" Cho blushed; Roger was obviously hitting on her again!

"Thanks Roger," she said. "I'll think about it. I just don't want rehearsals to interfere with my studies!" The other Ravenclaws nodded in agreement.

The Hufflepuffs, on the other hand were extremely excited. "I just love musicals!" Susan Bones exclaimed.

"Me too!" squealed Hannah Abbott.

"Hey Ced, you gonna try out?" Ernie Macmillan asked Cedric Diggory.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe," Cedric replied casually. "Depends on what roles they have; I want to be taken seriously as an actor, y'know." He flashed a handsome grin as all the Hufflepuffs laughed.

After the great feast, all the students were eager to return to their dormitories. The prefects led each house back to their common rooms. Almost all the students were still pondering over Dumbledore's announcement. They were curious to learn more about the musical that he had in store for them.


	7. Of Musicals, Herbs, and Potions

_**Author's Note**: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**SuperFantastic** does not promote underage drinking, the use of illegal and/or recreational drugs, pills, potions, experimental herbs...etc. But kids do it anyway. **SuperFantastic** is just keeping it real. _

* * *

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantasic

Chapter VII:

"Of Musicals, Herbs, and Potions"

In the common rooms, the students found pamphlets with the words _RENT_ written in bold letter across the front. The pamphlets contained a full summary of the musical, detailed descriptions of each of the lead characters, as well as information pertaining to the auditions.

In the Gryffindor common room, Fred and George passed around bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey that they had sneaked in. Neville Longbottom read the instructions for the auditions aloud.

"_Auditions will be held in the Choir Room beginning on September 15th at 4 o'clock sharp, and run throughout the week. Those interested in auditioning should be prepared to sing one of the following songs and perform an additional monologue. Sign-up sheets for stage crew, props, costumes, and band will also be posted outside the Choir Room."_

"_Gentlemen wishing to audition for lead roles should prepare excerpts from one of the following pieces: _'One Song Glory,' 'Halloween,'_ or _'Your Eyes.'_" _

"_Ladies wishing to audition for lead roles should prepare excerpts from one of the following pieces: _'Out Tonight,' 'Take Me or Leave Me,'_ or _'Goodbye Love.'_"_

"_Anyone wishing to audition for the Ensemble should prepare the following excerpt from _'Seasons of Love.'_" _

The next few pages consisted of sheet music for each of the audition pieces. The pamphlet was enchanted to automatically sing the page of music that it was opened to, thus making it easier for students to learn the songs. Following the sheet music were character descriptions. Neville continued to read.

"_MARK COHEN— An aspiring filmmaker who lives in a run-down apartment in New York's gritty East Village. Extremely talented, although sometimes apathetic and cynical, he shares the apartment with his best friend, ROGER. MARK used to date MAUREEN._

_ROGER DAVIS— A once-gifted musician who loses his inspiration after his girlfriend dies and leaves him with AIDS. He currently confines himself to the loft that he shares with MARK, struggling to write songs and searching for the meaning of life. He eventually falls in love with MIMI._

_TOM COLLINS— A close friend of MARK and ROGER, who returns to New York after losing his job at MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology). Despite the fact that he also has AIDS, COLLINS is a humorous and optimistic man. He finds love in a kindred spirit, ANGEL. _

_ANGEL SCHUNARD— A kind and generous drag-queen who helps and befriends COLLINS after he gets mugged by thugs. ANGEL is also living with AIDS. He lighthearted and good-natured, and shows the other characters the meaning of true love. _

_MIMI MARQUEZ – A beautiful stripper who encourages ROGER to love again. She is sexy and sweet, despite the fact that she is a drug addict and also struggling with AIDS. MIMI used to date BENNY._

_JOANNE JEFFERSON – An extremely intelligent lawyer, JOANNE is practical, organized and sensible. She meets the other characters through her new girlfriend, MAUREEN. _

_MAUREEN JOHNSON – A bisexual drama queen who used to live with MARK, COLLINS, ROGER, and BENNY. MAUREEN is loud, flirty, and opinionated. She schedules a performance to protest BENNY's plan of renovating the East Village. MAURREN used to date MARK but recently dumped him for JOANNE. _

_BENJAMIN COFFIN III (BENNY) – Used to live with MARK, COLLINS, ROGER, and MAUREEN. BENNY married the daughter of a wealthy developer and has since turned his back on his old friends. He bought the building that MARK and ROGER live in, as well as the lot next door. He hopes to turn it into a high-tech cyber arts studio. BENNY used to date MIMI."_

After Neville finished reading, Hermione said thoughtfully, "I think I'm going to try out…"

"Me too," chimed Ginny. "It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun. Besides, I need something to do now that Quidditch is cancelled for the entire year."

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Fred said, raising his bottle of firewhiskey and winking at George, who gave him a mischievous smile.

"Don't even think about pulling pranks and ruining the show!" Ginny shouted.

"Never!" Fred and George replied in unison.

"You trying out Harry?" Ron asked his best friend.

"No, are you kidding? I can't sing!" Harry replied instantly.

"You should, Harry!" Hermione said. "It would be so much fun if we all did it together!" She looked pleadingly at Harry, who took a long swig of butterbeer.

"Oh alright, I'll think about it," he said with a sigh. Hermione and Ginny smiled broadly at him. "I only said I'd think about it!" Harry warned. "What about you Ron? Are you trying out?"

"No, I'm not too keen about singing on stage in front of the whole school," Ron replied.

"What about you boys?" Harry said to his roommates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"We're with Ron on this one," Seamus said. Dean nodded in agreement. "Who're you all trying out for?" asked Seamus.

"That Joanne girl sounds just like Hermione," Ron said immediately. Hermione shot him a withering look. "Well, except for the lesbian part, of course," Ron added quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry laughed.

"What about you, Ginny," Harry asked. "Who do you want to be?"

"Hmm…I think Mimi sounds like a fun character to play. Maybe I'll try out for her," she responded. "Who would you be, Hermione?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but I think that if the judges choose me, then they will cast me as the character that they think I can best portray," Hermione said simply.

"Yeah, I'll play whoever the judges want me to be," Neville said. "As long as I can be in the show!" Harry caught Hermione's eye and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Erm…no offense, Neville, but can you actually sing?" he asked carefully.

Neville turned red as he stammered, "Well, I-I-I…maybe…s-sometimes…I mean…I c-could learn…" he trailed off and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"It's okay, Neville," Hermione said gently. "You have plenty of time to practice before the auditions. And we all fully support you!" she said, glancing around at her fellow Gryffindors.

"Oh yes, of course, one hundred percent, right behind you!" they said quickly. Harry sighed inwardly. School had barely begun, and he could already feel that it was going to be another crazy year.

* * *

In the Hufflepuff common room, Hannah Abbott had just finished reading the pamphlet to her housemates. All the girls were chatting excitedly about the musical. Many of them were interested in making props or designing the costumes. Everyone wanted to be a part of it. The boys on the other hand, were not quite as enthusiastic. Some of them were fiddling around with a CD/Radio player that Dumbledore had left in all the common rooms, in hopes of educating students about Muggle devices. Others were crowded around Cedric Diggory, who had pulled out a bag of dried plants that he pinched from one of Madam Sprout's greenhouses. He was currently busy crumbling up the leaves and rolling them up in small pieces of cigarette paper. It was no secret that the Hufflepuffs had an affinity for Herbology, and clearly not just for academic reasons. It certainly explained why some of them always seemed so laid-back and somewhat air-headed -- like Cedric (who was usually mildly stoned) -- and why some of them were always paranoid – like Justin Finch-Fletchley (who was usually considerably high, especially during his second year when he thought Harry Potter was out to get him). 

Cedric lit up his newly rolled cigarette and took a long drag before passing it to Ernie Macmillan.

"I could play Collins," Cedric said as he exhaled a thin stream of smoke. "He sounds like a cool guy."

"I think you should be the drag queen," Ernie said with a snicker.

"Or the tortured musician who's 'searching for the meaning of life,'" quoted Zacharias Smith, between puffs of smoke.

"No, you're all wrong," Michael Corner interjected. "Cedric's perfect for the role of Benny, the cocky prick who ditches his friends for money!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Of course, that's totally me," Cedric said jokingly. He licked the edge of a piece of cigarette paper, rolled in some herbs, sealed it, and then set it down next to the other ones that he had just made. He divided them into little paper cartons and labeled them. _Artemisia Verlotiorum, Sweetgrass, Tulasi_…and so on.

"You should cut back, Ced," warned Susan Bones. "You smoke too much."

"Don't worry about it, Susan," Cedric replied. "Everyone knows these herbs are harmless. The effects are completely transitory, and they don't damage your body."

"Yeah, right. That's what people said about tobacco, and look how many people have died of lung cancer," Susan argued.

"Aw, bugger off, Sue," Ernie said, annoyed. "These herbs aren't anything like tobacco. They're perfectly safe, and they've even got healing qualities. It says so in our Herbology textbook, so stop complaining."

Susan looked exasperated. "Whatever, it's _your_ body," she said, "Just don't say I didn't warn you!" With that, she stormed to her room, followed by Hannah Abbott and some other Hufflepuff girls.

"Girls," Michael muttered.

"Hey, it's okay," said Cedric, "They're just looking out for us." He picked up the _RENT_ pamphlet and flipped through it. "I wonder if Cho is trying out…" he mused.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw common room, everyone was urging Cho to try out for the role of Mimi. 

"Look here, it says she's 'sexy and sweet' just like you, Cho!" exclaimed Michael Corner, who evidently still had a crush on Cho.

"Yeah Cho, I can totally see you as Mimi," said Roger Davies. He did not know anything about Mimi's character, but liked the idea of Cho as stripper.

Cho was blushing furiously from all of the attention. "I don't know if I am trying out yet," she argued. "Besides, even if I do, I don't know if I want to play someone like _that_," she said, totally turned-off at the idea of portraying what seemed to be a slutty, drug-addled ho. "I like the character of Joanne," she said. "She seems smart and respectable."

"Awww but that's boring, Cho!" Roger argued. "I think you should be Mimi! She's the prettiest girl in the story!"

"Yeah!" shouted the rest of the Ravenclaw male population.

"Oh well, okay, I'll think about it!" she said, feeling slightly flattered.

Next to her, Luna Lovegood was reading through the pamphlet upside-down and quietly humming along with the music emitting from its pages. "I think I'll try out, too," she said absentmindedly.

"Who are you trying out for, Luna?" Marietta Edgecombe asked.

"I could be Mimi, too," Luna replied dreamily. Her big eyes glazed over as she envisioned herself singing on stage. Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

In the Slytherin house, Draco Malfoy was, as usual, talking loudly about himself. "I think I'm going to try out for Mark or Roger. I really don't care as long as I get to play one of the leads," he said, stretching out on a long, leather chaise. 

"Well, I think Roger seems like a really sad bloke," said Blaise Zabini, who sat comfortably on a large sofa across from him, reading the character descriptions. "_He currently confines himself to the loft that he shares with MARK, struggling to write songs and searching for the meaning of life."_

"What a pathetic loser," snorted Theodore Nott. "This Mark fellow sounds more like you, Malfoy. '_Extremely talented…sometimes apathetic and cynical,'" _Nott read.

"_Extremely talented_…," mused Malfoy. "Yeah, that's me," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"I want to be Collins!" Vincent Crabbe said after reading carefully through the pamphlet. His round face lit up with excitement. Malfoy sighed dramatically as Zabini rolled his eyes.

"Not again," muttered Adrian Pucey, who was sitting next to Zabini.

"You're not thinking about trying out too, are you Goyle?" Malfoy asked loudly to a large boy sitting by the stone fireplace.

"No way, I can't sing worth shit," he replied almost immediately.

"At least you know it," Malfoy said, looking at Crabbe. Pansy Parkinson giggled. "What are you laughing at, Pansy? You can't sing either!" Malfoy snapped.

"I can too, Draco, and I'm trying out!" Pansy retorted. "I'm going to be Mimi!"

"Yeah, you're slutty enough," Nott said, as Malfoy smirked. Pansy squealed indignantly, but the boys ignored her.

"Do you think Potter's trying out?" Pucey asked.

"I don't give a damn if he does," Malfoy replied. "He probably won't make it anyway."

"That depends," said Nott, "It's no secret that Potter is Dumbledore's favorite, so if he's one of the judges, then there's a pretty good chance that Potter will get a good role."

"And most of the professors on the staff just _adore_ Potter," added Zabini. "He's like Hogwarts' little hero," he said, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

"Yeah, that's a good point," Pucey agreed. "And I bet Potter's got a pretty decent voice, too. He seems to be good at just about everything…" he finished, thinking about Harry's performance in Quidditch. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"WELL FUCK POTTER!" Malfoy shouted suddenly. "I HATE HOW THIS WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL ALWAYS REVOLVES AROUND POTTER! IT'S _MY_ TURN TO BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT, AND IF HE TRIES TO STEAL _MY_ ROLE, I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!!!" Malfoy was practically screaming. Goyle jumped in surprise and Pucey turned pale. All conversations in the Slytherin common room ceased as everyone turned to stare warily at Malfoy. His outbursts were rare but dangerous; he was known to throw heavy pieces of furniture and cast dark spells at whoever was unfortunate enough to be sitting near him. Nott quickly edged away from Malfoy, while reaching for his wand.

"Calm down, Draco!" Zabini hissed. "You don't want everyone to think that you're a desperate, attention-seeking psycho, do you?"

"Too late," Nott mouthed silently behind Malfoy's back to Pucey, Crabbe, and Goyle, who nodded in unison, smirking. Zabini glared at them. He talked soothingly to Malfoy, trying to calm him down. He was Malfoy's best friend; the only one who could consistently put up with Malfoy's excessively snooty attitude and ego-centric behavior. Maybe it was because Zabini himself was just as snooty and ego-centric, so they could sort of relate there.

He pulled out from his trunk a small bottle filled with _Somniferia_, a sedative drug concocted by Snape. Snape was the Slytherin Head of House; however, unbeknownst to rest of the staff, he also acted as the resident psychiatrist and pharmacist. He was proficient at creating potions for all sorts of maladies, not just physical, but psychological as well. He understood that high school was a stressful time, and wanted to make things as smooth as possible for his students. After all, he wanted the Slytherins to do well, for their performance reflected upon him as a professor. So, Snape made himself available to his students if they ever needed to "talk." He had potions ready for any and all mental, emotional, and psychological issues. Malfoy was one of his more frequent visitors. He had potions for just about everything; anxiety, depression, insomnia, difficulties in concentration, anger-management,… you name it, and Malfoy was probably taking it.

At the moment, Malfoy needed to relax, so Zabini measured out the proper dosage and handed it to Malfoy, who gulped it down. "Why don't you go to bed, Draco?" he suggested. "It's getting late anyway…"

"Yeah, I think I will…" Malfoy muttered. His anger was slowly dissipating, replaced by a drowsy buzz. He headed to his room, changed out of his robes, and got into bed. Thoughts about the auditions flitted across his mind. He would never admit it, but he was probably just as excited about the upcoming musical as Crabbe. Visions of himself standing center stage bowing to thunderous applause entered his mind and he soon fell into a deep, drug-induced sleep.

* * *

_**SuperFantastic says**: Thanks for the lovely reviews! To **living beauty**: I'd love to read your story. Just drop me a note when it is finished. To **Feline of Avenue B**: Your enthusiasm for Rent is a bit frightening...but I'm glad you like my story! To **lOOnylOOpylOOna**: I've already casted the leads; sorry, Luna didn't make the cut. However, since you were so kind to review, I will put her in the show just for you! Any more requests? Who would you like to see in the musical? Leave a review, quick, before I finish the casting!_


	8. Karaoke Revolution

_**SuperFantastic says:**__ I'm SO SORRY for the long delay! I've been so busy and haven't had a chance to write! However, I was impressed (and touched) to see that people are still enjoying and reviewing my story, so here's another chapter for your entertainment. Also, there is a lot of MUSIC in this chapter. Nothing too obscure, but I've included a list at the end anyway for your downloading pleasure. Lastly, to some readers, the characters may seem a bit more "out-of-character" than usual, but, hey, this IS a story about a high school musical. So please continue to suspend your disbelief and enjoy the new chapter! Oh, and I know mentioned last time that this would be the "Auditions" chapter, but it's not. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun. Please enjoy!_

* * *

_**SuperFantastic**__ does not promote underage drinking, the use of illegal and/or recreational drugs, pills, potions, experimental herbs...etc. But kids do it anyway. __**SuperFantastic**__ is just keeping it real._

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantastic

Chapter VIII

"Karaoke Revolution"

The days leading up to the auditions were filled with excitement. A large sign-up sheet had been posted outside the Great Hall, and it was quickly filling up with names. The production was to be the event of the year, and everyone wanted to be a part of it. The halls buzzed with gossip and speculation surrounding the upcoming auditions. In the evenings, sounds of music and singing could be heard blasting from each of the common rooms.

Harry Potter did not think much of the musical; he had originally signed up only to appease his friends. However, he soon found himself counting down the days until the audition, and secretly dreaming of taking center stage in the lead role. Growing up, Harry had never really followed pop culture or listened to music, as he did not have access to it at the Dursley's. With the musical looming ahead, he thought it would be best to have some knowledge about music so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself before the judges. So, Harry listened attentively as Hermione explained what "MTV" was, and spent Study Hall in the library browsing the new "Muggle Media" section. Dumbledore had placed Muggle stereos, DVD players, and karaoke machines in the dorms (magically enhanced, of course) so that the students could simultaneously experience Muggle music and technology. Harry took advantage of this and could be heard listening to rock music late into the night.

Harry's fellow Gryffindors were also busy preparing for the auditions. Neville Longbottom was often seen feverishly rehearsing dance steps and musical numbers. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley spent hours together practicing the audition pieces and researching Muggle life in New York City in the late '80s (well, at least Hermione did). Fred Weasley, who was also trying out, joined Harry in his Muggle music experimentation. His twin, George, who was not trying out, often joined the two boys with a case of butterbeer, and they all rocked out to Bon Jovi.

As the auditions drew even closer, those who had signed up for the cast were starting to feel the pressure. Neville spent hours locked in his room, and Hermione even missed a homework assignment because she was too busy practicing. Harry was often seen holding a bottle of butterbeer in one hand and a music score in the other, with giant headphones over his ears. Even Fred seemed to be pulling less pranks lately.

Among the Hufflepuffs, everyone was rooting for Cedric Diggory. A number of other Hufflepuffs had signed up for Ensemble roles, but Cedric was the only one to go for a lead. Outwardly, Cedric did not seem to be nervous at all, but then again, he had also been chain-smoking "herbal" joints for the past week.

If the Hufflepuffs were all cheering for Cedric, the Ravenclaws were rooting for Cho Chang. Not many Ravenclaws were auditioning; most just signed up for stage crew or costumes. Luna Lovegood was one of the few who was trying out for leads. However, most Ravenclaws felt that between Cho and Luna, Cho had a much better chance of landing a role. Cho was visibly nervous about the auditions, and was often seen surrounded by Ravenclaw boys trying to "comfort" her.

Enthusiasm for the musical ended with Slytherin House. Many Slytherins felt that putting on a Muggle production was completely demeaning, and thus refrained from taking any part in the show. Draco Malfoy was the only one who was trying out for a lead role, partially because he was smart enough to see it as an important political move for the Malfoys, but also because he always jumped at any chance to make himself the center of attention. The only other two Slytherins trying out were Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe. Malfoy knew that Parkinson would never get a role. She sounded like a screeching monkey and had all the grace of a drowning pig. Malfoy was surprised that Crabbe had still signed up, despite all the negativity, but he was confident that Crabbe wouldn't be a threat. Of late, Crabbe had become such a nervous wreck; he would forget his lines the moment after he practiced them. Malfoy, too, was beginning to feel a bit anxious as the auditions drew closer. He knew he would do well; after all, his father had spent a fortune hiring the best vocal and acting coaches for him. However, he could not help but feel pressured by the fact that Harry Potter was also trying out. As a result, Malfoy was frequently seen leaving Snape's office after lengthy "study sessions" with bottles of prescription potions.

On the night before the auditions, Harry and his friends were having a karaoke/drinking party in the Gryffindor common room to loosen their nerves.

"_Oooh…we're halfway there..."_ Fred sang loudly, while jumping up and down on the couch.

"_Oooh…livin' on a prayer!"_ joined George and Lee Jordan. Ron nodded to the beat while jamming on an air guitar. Ginny giggled at her dorky brother as Hermione reached for another bottle.

"_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear!"_ Harry sang drunkenly.

"_Oooh…livin' on a prayer!"_ everyone shouted and raised their butterbeers. Everyone was in high spirits, and they joked and laughed as anxieties about the auditions melted away. Neville got up to dance to the next song as Hermione chatted away excitedly.

"You know what, I'm not nervous at all," she said giggling. "Even though I've been practicing so hard, if I don't get the part, I won't mind. I'm just happy to be a part of the show, even though it would be fun to perform, but really, it's okay if I don't get a part!" she babbled on and raised her bottle. "Cheers!" she shouted.

"Cheers!" Ginny exclaimed as the girls burst into giggles. Dean threw a red, feathered boa at Neville, who was currently doing an impressive imitation of Boy George.

"_Karma, karma, karma, karma, karma chameleon!"_ everyone joined in at the chorus and raised their bottles to Neville. Harry smiled to himself and thought that maybe this year would not be so bad after all.

Meanwhile, the Hufflepuffs were having a party of their own that was not unlike the Gryffindors'. The Hufflepuff common room was dim and smoky, as cold drinks and joints were being passed around. Cedric Diggory was up on a table in the center of the room, microphone in one hand, cigarette in the other.

"_I'm bringin' sexy back,"_ he crooned and flashed a sexy smile to the Hufflepuff girls, who squealed with delight. _"Them other boys don't know how to act…"_ he sang, winking at the boys in the room, who cheered and raised their glasses.

"You tell 'em, Ced!" shouted Ernie Macmillan, as the girls swooned. Cedric finished his song and jumped off the table. He passed the mic to Hannah Abbott and sauntered over to the couch, settling next to Zacharias Smith, who was also auditioning the following day.

"Are you nervous, Ced?" the blonde boy asked, looking over at the Hufflepuff stud.

"At the moment, no," Cedric replied. He took a long drag and blew out a thin jet of smoke. "I feel quite good, actually," he said with a grin.

"You're not worried at all?" Smith questioned. The handsome brunette looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Well if I get it, I get it; if I don't, I don't," he replied simply. "It's fun," he said, "I'm not gonna get all hung-up over it." He took another drag. "Neither should you," he added, glancing at the blonde next to him.

"Right," nodded Smith. Cedric flashed his trademark smile and handed him a cig. They leaned back and watched Hannah Abbott sing a cheesy Hilary Duff song.

In the Ravenclaw room, the only party that was going on was a study party. Ravenclaws were known for their exceptional grades and would never let a little thing like auditions get in the way of their schoolwork. Mozart's "Marriage of Figaro" played softly from the Bose sound system in the common room. Roger Davies and Michael Corner, who had both signed up for Ensemble roles, were trying to ignore their nerves as they made flashcards and quizzed each other on Herbology terms. Luna Lovegood was reading her Muggle Studies textbook upside-down and diligently taking notes. Cho Chang was sitting in a corner with a textbook in her lap as she tried to focus on the History of Magic, vol. 5. Marietta Edgecombe, Cho's best friend, was simultaneously whispering to her about the auditions and writing an essay for Astronomy.

"Cho, are you nervous?" the redheaded girl whispered, as she started a new paragraph about Jupiter and the position of her moons.

"Yes," Cho admitted, glancing up from a chapter about the Salem witch-hunt. "I just don't want to look stupid in front of all the judges tomorrow," she said.

"You know, Cedric Diggory is trying out, too," Marietta whispered, as she wrote about the significance of planetary alignment. She glanced up at Cho. The pretty Asian girl stopped reading about witch burnings and thought briefly about her old flame. They had broken up amicably at the end of last term. Cedric was the perfect boyfriend, but maybe a little too perfect. At first, Cho found it exciting to be with one of the most eligible boys in school. Cedric was smooth and sophisticated, polite and well-mannered. He got good grades and always treated her like a lady. Even her uptight Asian parents approved of him. However, Cho soon found that perfection might not always be a good thing. Cedric never made mistakes, said stupid things, or made a wrong move. Cho found it tiresome trying to keep up with such a perfect guy. In the end, she felt that their relationship was too sterile, like an arranged marriage. There was no passion, no excitement. When she approached him about this, he almost seemed relieved that they were breaking up. Clearly, the relationship wasn't working for him either. Initially, after the break-up, Cho felt liberated and free. She relished her newly single status and spent the summer hanging out with her girlfriends. But when the new term began, and Cho saw all the happy couples in school, loneliness set in and she longed for a boyfriend once more. She knew that she did not want another "Cedric." She wanted someone different; someone who was adventurous, passionate, and heroic. Someone like…

"Harry Potter," Marietta said. Cho looked up in shock; did her friend just read her mind?

"Wh-what did you say?" she stammered.

"Harry Potter," the redhead repeated. "He's trying out too," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Ohh…really?" Cho tried to sound nonchalant, but knew she was turning red.

"You know he totally fancies you," Marietta said, "But it I were you, I'd stay away. Potter's nothing but trouble. He seldom does his homework and is always in detention," she finished, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Right…" Cho said uncertainly. She was secretly flattered to hear that Harry Potter fancied her. She always thought he was kind of cute, and now she hoped that he would land a role in the musical so that they might get a chance to work together.

"I hope Potter DOESN'T get a role in the musical," Draco Malfoy said loudly in the Slytherin common room. He was nervous about the upcoming auditions and the thought of Harry Potter beating him for a lead role was unbearable. Malfoy was in a foul mood and he needed a drink. He went over to a tall built-in bookcase by the fireplace and tapped one of the bookends with his wand. The bookshelf spun around to reveal a black marble mini-bar. The mini-bar was mainly used to hold potions, concocted for the Slytherins by none other than their resident psychiatrist and pharmacist, Professor Snape. It was a veritable smorgasbord of drugs for all sorts of physical and psychological ailments, quite indispensable for the emotionally unstable Slytherins. However, the mini-bar also stocked the usual liquors and mixers, making it all the more useful.

Malfoy opened the icebox and grabbed a chilled bottle of Zyr vodka and tonic water. He slammed the lid shut violently and proceeded to make himself a drink, banging bottles and breaking a few glasses. Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zabini, looked up disapprovingly.

"You shouldn't mix pills and alcohol," the handsome black boy said.

"Fuck off," Malfoy muttered. Zabini shrugged and went back to tuning an electric guitar that Dumbledore had placed in their common room. Dumbledore, being the wise old wizard that he was, knew that the Slytherins would sooner admit to being Death Eaters than have a karaoke party. Thus, instead of a karaoke machine, Dumbledore left them several instruments, everything one would need to form a rock band. In a stroke of genius, Dumbledore also left several Muggle albums and records, as well as sheet music, to encourage the Slytherins to try Muggle music. He knew that despite all their arrogance, they were still kids, and their curiosity would soon gain the better of them. His plan could not have worked better.

On one particularly rainy and dreary afternoon, Theodore Nott was heard playing a few notes on the keyboard—out of pure boredom, of course. Soon enough, he was picking up the sheet music and playing U2 songs on the piano. Shortly after, Adrian Pucey was seen wearing large headphones, listening to what could only be Muggle music; and Gregory Goyle was heard banging loudly on the drum set. The other Slytherins did not seem to care; they were just happy that Goyle was beating up drums instead of them.

At the moment, Goyle was sitting in a corner lightly tapping a jazz beat on the drums. Nott was softly tinkering on the keyboard next to him. Pucey was sitting on the floor with a set of headphones on, quietly sampling Muggle music. It was getting late and most of the other Slytherins had already retired to their rooms. Besides, no one wanted to stick around to further provoke Malfoy's volatile mood. Malfoy had settled himself into a large chair and was silently sipping his vodka-tonic while watching Zabini tune up his guitar.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, Draco," the dark-haired boy said, without looking up. "You're going to dominate the competition." Malfoy looked uncertain. "I've heard you sing, and I think you've got great talent," Zabini continued, glancing up at his blonde friend. "Potter doesn't stand chance," he stated, looking Malfoy in the eye. Malfoy couldn't help but smile. Zabini always knew what to say.

"You'll be fine," Pucey added, looking up from a pile of Muggle records, "We're all rooting for you." Nott nodded in agreement.

Goyle stopped drumming and said, "If you want, I can punch Potter in the neck tomorrow so he won't be able to sing." He flashed a wide grin at Malfoy as the other boys laughed.

"I'll definitely consider it," Malfoy said with a wicked smile. The boys were idiots sometimes, but they were loyal friends, and Malfoy suddenly found himself surprisingly grateful for that.

Zabini finished tuning and got up, walking towards Nott and Goyle while slinging the guitar strap around his shoulder. He plugged the guitar into the amps and turned them on.

"Hey, Adrian," Zabini called. The Slytherin Chaser looked up as Zabini jerked his head toward a bass sitting on the floor by the drums. Pucey grinned and nodded. He got up and grabbed the bass, and plucked a few warm-up chords. Like his friends, he had also been playing around with the Muggle instruments. Zabini got behind a mic and began to strum an upbeat introduction. Goyle quickly picked up the beat on the drums.

"_Come to decide that the things that I tried were in my life just to get high on/when I sit alone/come get a little known/but I need more than myself this time…"_ Zabini sang as he played. Nott nodded to the beat and joined in on the keyboard. Pucey finished tuning the bass and joined in on the chorus.

"_Hey oh, listen what I say oh…"_ the boys sang. Malfoy listened quietly to the Slytherin cover of Red Hot Chili Peppers. He did not realize that his friends were so musical. Zabini had a surprisingly good voice—mellow and smooth—with an arrogant, yet attractive, rock 'n roll attitude to go with it.

"It's a shame that Blaise isn't trying out for the musical," Malfoy mused to himself. "He would definitely get a lead role." Malfoy suddenly realized, with a slight pang of guilt, that none of his friends were trying out because they didn't want to compete with him. "Well, that's what good friends are supposed to do," he reasoned, as his ego quickly crushed his guilt. With a satisfied smile, he shifted his attention back to his friends, who had moved on to "Dani California." A few songs later, Malfoy's mood had considerably improved. He felt like he was fully prepared for the auditions and was ready to show the whole school what he was capable of.

* * *

_**SuperFantastic says**__: Here's a playlist to go with all the music mentioned in this chapter (in order of appearance). Call it a soundtrack, if you will. It will greatly enhance your reading experience. So go iTunes or YouTube these songs and enjoy!_

_1. "Livin' on a Prayer" -- Bon Jovi_

_2. "Karma Chameleon" -- The Culture Club_

_3. "Sexy Back" -- Justin Timberlake_

_4. "So Yesterday" -- Hilary Duff_

_5. "The Marriage of Figaro" -- W. A. Mozart_

_6. "With or Without You" -- U2_

_7. "Snow (Hey Oh)" -- Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_8. "Dani California" -- Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_**SuperFantastic says**__: Thank you, __**Saran VD,**__ for the wonderful review! BTW it's not too late to leave ideas or suggestions about the casting. Leave a note, let me know what you think!_


	9. Auditions?

**SuperFantastic says:** I'm SO SORRY for the long delay! It's been a freakishly busy year. Now that it's summer, hopefully I'll have more time to work on this story! For now, this mini chapter will have to do. Hope you like!

* * *

**Author's Note**: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun.

* * *

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantastic

Chapter IX

"Auditions...?"

"Horrible. Absolutely horrendous singing voice, Potter. No less than what I expected," sneered Professor Snape.

Hearing Snape's remarks, Harry, standing in the hot spotlight, instantly regretted trying out for the musical. As he stood there, profusely sweating from the heat and nerves, he silently awaited the next judge.

"Shame, Potter. I expected more from the boy who lived," said McGonagall, shaking her head.

"Harry…do not be disappointed. Not everyone…is meant…for…greatness…" whispered Dumbledore.

No, this can't be, thought Harry. Ron said my voice was alright. How could all the judges dislike my voice? Then, it hit him.

They must all be…_horcruxes!_

Harry narrowed his eyes as he reached into is pocket for his wand. And then, faster than Snape could blink, Harry pointed his wand at the judges and screamed, "_REVEALIO!"_

Then, in one swift motion, the judges turned into dust and were blown away, as a scream pierced the air…

"_HARRY POTTER!! HAAARRRYYYY POOTTTEERR!! I WILL GET YOU!! YOU WILL NEVER, NEVER, __**NEVER**__, BE IN THE SHOW!! AND I SHALL DESTROY YOU. LIKE HOW I DESTROYED YOUR MUDBLOOD MOTHER!"_

And Harry's eyes widened as he turned around and saw a pair of red slits for eyes. Voldemort's long spindly fingers slowly reached for Harry's neck. Harry made eye contact with the tip of Voldemort's wand…

"_AVADA KE-"_

Harry awoke with a start.

"Phew, it was just a dream."

But the real auditions were about to begin, for today is JUDGEMENT DAY.

* * *

_**SuperFantastic says**: I__t's not too late to leave ideas or suggestions about the casting. Leave a note, let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome. _


	10. American Idol

**_SuperFantastic says:_**_ Finally on to the auditions! (After like, a year... yeah I know, I'm a lazy bitch)._

* * *

**_Author's Note_**_: This story is rated "R" for language, drug use, sexual content, and mature/controversial themes (such as AIDS, homosexuality, poverty, etc). The characters in Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling; the RENT libretto, music, and characters belong to Jonathan Larson. All other characters depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. No copyright infringement intended. This story is purely fictional and fun._

* * *

Harry Potter and the High School Musical

By SuperFantastic

Chapter IX

"American Idol"

The big day had finally arrived. Harry Potter paced nervously in the Gryffindor common room as he anxiously awaited his turn. His call time was not for another few hours, yet his pulse was already racing. He had rehearsed his audition piece, "One Song Glory," only a few times, and now wished that he had practiced more. Next to him, Hermione was silently studying her music one last time. Although she didn't show it, Harry knew that she was just as nervous as he was. Across the room, Neville could be seen practicing dance steps. Fred and Ginny had already gone to the Choir Room for their auditions. Ron sat across from Harry and Hermione, anxiously eyeing his friends. Although he was not trying out, the tension in the room was so thick it was making him uncomfortable.

In the Slytherin common room, the atmosphere was similar to that of the Gryffindors'. Draco Malfoy stood in front of a large mirror, fidgeting with his hair and clothes. Gregory Goyle was nervously tapping on the drum set in the corner. Adrian Pucey was lying on a chaise with his eyes closed with a pair of large headphones on his head. Blaise Zabini was sitting on the floor tuning his guitar.

Earlier that week, Snape had requested that more Slytherins participate in the musical. Only three Slytherins were trying out for singing roles, and no one had signed up for stage crew or production. He knew it was because of the Muggle-themed musical, but also knew that it would make both him—and his House—look bad if hardly any of them participated in the school production. Furthermore, the Minister of Magic himself was invited to the show; with many Slytherins already suspected of being Death Eaters, it would be unwise to remain uninvolved with the musical. Therefore, he sternly told the students that more of them had better participate or else. Pucey, Nott, Zabini, and Goyle, had already been playing with Muggle musical instruments; thus, with Malfoy's encouragement, they volunteered to be in the band.

Meanwhile, in the Choir Room…

"Horrendous, absoulutely horrendous," Snape muttered under his breath. Professor McGonagall, who was representing Gryffindor, winced outwardly. The Hufflepuff judge, Professor Sprout, shook her head in dismay. And poor Professor Flitwick, the Ravenclaw representative _and_ Hogwarts' own Concert Master, felt as if his ears were bleeding. The four judges looked toward the center of the room, at Pansy Parkinson, who had just finished her piece on a glass-shatteringly high note.

"Would you like me to sing another piece?" Pansy asked, blind to the judges' reactions.

"NO!" The four judges shouted in unison.

"Thank you, dear," McGonagall said with a forced smile. "We'll let you know when the results are out." Pansy smirked, confident that she would get a lead role. She flipped her hair and flounced out of the room as all the judges let out a collective sigh.

"NEXT!" shouted Professor Flitwick.

--

The auditions flew by as students came and left. With a few exceptions, the judges were impressed by how good most of the students were. Vincent Crabbe had a surprisingly rich voice, and Ernie MacMillian sang an impressive tenor range. Ginny Weasley was full of energy, and her brother, Fred, made all of the judges laugh (except for Snape, of course). Luna Lovegood mixed up the lyrics in her piece, but still managed to sing in tune. Cho Chang started off uncertainly, but finished strong. Her ex, Cedric Diggory, was (predictably) as charming and perfect as ever. Hermione Granger not only sang confidently, but also presented the judges with a ten page essay on Muggle life in New York City. However, the biggest surprise was Neville Longbottom, who shocked all of the judges by not only singing perfectly well, but also topping it off by performing a well-choreographed dance.

The auditions were drawing to a close. Only two names remained on the list: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Harry walked slowly toward the Choir Room. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. "It's just a stupid audition," he thought. "I've been up against much worse. I should be able to handle this…" He checked his watch and saw that he still had some time to kill. He sat down on a bench outside the Choir Room, and tried to control his nerves. He was glad for a moment of peace and quiet. Ron had offered to come down with him earlier; admittedly, Harry was glad for his best friend's support, but in the end he felt more comfortable going alone. However, his moment of solitude was shattered by a distinctively snooty voice that could only belong to one person.

"Well, well, look who's here," Draco Malfoy sneered. Harry looked up to see Malfoy coming down the hall with his Slytherin posse. "Do you really think you even stand a chance, Potter?" asked Malfoy, looking down at Harry, who chose to ignore him. Malfoy smiled and sat down next to Harry. "Looks like it's your lucky day," Malfoy said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What's he up to now," he thought to himself.

"Since I'm feeling generous, I'm going to give you some advice," Malfoy continued. "You know, these auditions are essentially a _talent_ competition," he said slowly, as if speaking to a retarded child. "Therefore, actually having musical talent is _crucial_; and seeing as you _don't_, perhaps it would be in your best interest to quit while you still can," Malfoy finished, smiling with feigned earnestness at Harry. The Slytherins laughed as Harry's face reddened.

"Piss off, Malfoy," he muttered. Malfoy usually knew what to say to get on Harry's nerves, and today was no different.

"Aww, don't be angry, Potter. I'm just looking out for you," Malfoy said innocently, as the other Slytherins snickered.

"NEXT!" The Choir Room door swung open. "Draco Malfoy!" called one of the judges. Malfoy stood up, ran a hand through his hair and walked in confidently.

After what seemed like ages, the Choir Room door opened and out walked Malfoy with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall called. Harry's stomach turned and he felt his heart pounding as he got up.

"Good luck, Potter!" Malfoy called out sarcastically. "You're gonna need it!" Harry could hear all the Slytherins bursting out into laughter as the door shut behind him. He turned to face the judges, and realized that his auditions were about to begin.

"Hello, Potter," McGonagall smiled kindly at him. Harry managed a small hello as his throat felt dry all of a sudden. He swallowed nervously and glanced around, feeling very small in the large Choir Room.

"By all means, move at a glacial pace, Potter," Snape sneered sarcastically. Harry felt his face growing hot. He mentally kicked himself for letting his friends talk him into this. Maybe Malfoy was right; he really had no musical talent. What the hell was he thinking? Maybe it wasn't too late to change his mind…

"What piece have you prepared, dear?" Sprout's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Um, I'll be singing "One Song Glory,"" Harry said, trying not to sound too nervous. "Guess it's too late to back out now," he thought to himself. "Better just do the best I can." Flitwick smiled and cued the pianist. The music started and Harry drew a deep breath.

"_One song…glory…one song, before I go…_" Harry began softly. Harry closed his eyes and tried to pictured himself in character. He tried to focus on the music and ignore his nerves, pouring all his energy and angst into his voice as the music rose to a crescendo.

"…_One blaze of glory!"_ He finished loudly. The silence in the room was overbearing as Harry looked nervously at the judges, waiting for the criticism that was sure to come.

"That was awful," Snape said.

"That was brilliant," Flitwick said simultaneously. McGonogall smiled at Harry.

"Thank you, dear," she said. "We'll let you know when the results are posted." Harry thanked the judges and walked out, slightly dazed. Did he sound alright? He felt rather good after singing, and only hoped that he did not completely look like a fool. And although he did not want to admit it, he secretly hoped to get a part in the musical. It would really piss Malfoy off. He was looking forward to the audition results.

* * *

_**SuperFantastic says**__: A big 'thank you' to all of my new reviewers!_

__

_To **IWannaSpankLongbottom'sBottom**: In any bad situation, Harry usually seems to come out ok (God knows how...) Oh, and not to worry, more Neville action is coming up next. _

_To **DeadRav**: Thank you! I _do_ try! :) _

_To **SoNotEmo**: Thanks for reviewing! Very interesting idea... we shall see! _

_To **DevilInPrada**: Thanks again, love. I will have more playlists sometime soon. And of course, this story is nothing without the FASHION!_

--

__

___ I__t's not too late to leave ideas or suggestions about the casting. Leave a note, let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
